New World fan-fiction
by FluffyChan06
Summary: A teen girl named Cheyenne finds herself in a new world, Will she join the bad guys and help them to destroy the heroes in this world or will she join the heroes and take the bad guys down, find out in this story
1. New World - Chapter 1

**Cheys P.O.V**

I wake up on a roof top of a tall building I sit up and I look around. "This is weird did they take over again and leave me on a building or did something else happen hmmm." I contemplate. I stand up, admiring the beautiful landscape. " I should go back into my normal form before someone sees me." I sigh and then start to glow, when the light is gone a girl around 16 stands there, she has dark purple hair that fades to white, dark purple eyes with a hood and cape on, the hood is hiding most of her face but the lower part of her face is shown, she is in a dark purple and black dress with black heels on.

"Now I need to get down, lets see if I can find a alley." I say and then I start to jump from roof top to roof top looking for a good alley to jump down in, I find a good alley and I jump down into it, I walk out of the alley and I start to look around. "This is not Lake Valley, where did they take me ugh!" I say annoyed but I grab my phone and I try to call my sister, "Hmm weird its not letting me call her." I look around more confused, I walk to a shop that has TVs in the windows so I look at them and there showing something about 'The Avengers' " Who the heck are the avengers?" I mutter and I just watch the TV showing them and then it turns to some boring news.

I go back to walking around trying to hear for anything about these 'Avengers' I close my eyes to hear better, after a few minutes I bump into someone. When I open my eyes I see a tall male with blonde hair, blue eyes, and it looks like theamerican flag threw up on him. He is wielding a shield on his back. I look around to see a fight going on, "Hmmm how did I not hear that?" I think to myself before contemplating what to do.

"Hey kid you should get out of here before you get hurt." The male said while fighting off a... is that an alien? I just sigh and walk into a alley. I hum and start to glow again and when the glowing stops I turn back into the form I was in before, I have black hair shoulder length with black wolf ears coming from the top of my head, a black dress on with long sleeves, black wings with dark purple on the bottom of them, long black heels on going up to my knees, and a black wolf tail with a knife in my hand.

I fly up to the roof of the building I was standing beside and I see the avengers fighting off what I think are aliens, the America dude is fighting along side a female with short red hair in a black outfit. I look around to see a male siting on a roof top near by and shooting arrows at the aliens, and see the rest of the avengers fighting aliens. I sigh and fly down to a male with a metal arm, I throw my knife at one of the aliens killing it, the male looks at me will still fighting. I just wave at him and start shooting some aliens with a gun that magically appeared in my hand. He looked at me confused but then shrugged and went back to fighting the aliens. I fly past the bow dude shooting some of the aliens that were getting close to him, I wave at him and then went to go help the America dude and the red head.

I shoot the aliens that were getting close to them and I wave at them too. I fly up higher to see if anyone else needs help, when someone flies up next to me, the person has metal armor on, it looks red and gold with something blue coming from his hands. "Who the hell are you?!"

* * *

**hello i hope you like this story, i put it in Wattpad first but i want to see how it does here, so here i am putting this story here, i want to see ho while it does it -Fluffy_Chan ^-^**


	2. The heroes of the world - Chapter 2

**Tonys P.O.V**

I was sitting in my lab working on a new suit when Bruce walked in. "Hey green bean what do you need?" I said while working " I was wondering if you had the blueprints for the new Hulk buster." Bruce said fixing his glasses, " Mhm there right here green be-" I was cut off by Clint running in, " Guys! Aliens are attacking the city! Suit up now!" he said. I stood and tapped my watch, my suit came flying to me and I put it on " Ok lets go! " I said flying out the window in my lab.

I flew out of my window and I asked my A.I J.A.R.V.I.S where the aliens are, I flew to 177A Bleecker Street which is where I saw most of the Avengers. Captain America, Black widow, Thor, and Bucky were there and Doctor strange also joined the fray it was his house, there were aliens everywhere. I saw Clint or Hawkeye jump onto a building with his bow in hand and he started to shoot some of the aliens.

I flew around shooting the aliens with my Repulsors, I then saw a girl with black hair with wolf ears coming out on her head. She has black wings with purple on the bottom, in a black dress with long solves, a black wolf tail, with knee high heels on. She was flying around shooting some of the aliens with a gun she had on her, helping out Bucky and then she flew to Hawkeye over to Cap and Black Widow, finally she flew up to look around. I saw that as a chance to talk to her so I flew up next to her.

She turned to me and I saw she had purple eyes "Who the hell are you!?" I exclaimed.

* * *

**Cheys P.O.V**

"Who the hell are you!?" The man exclaimed. That was the moment I heard someone yell

" LANGUAGE!" I think it was America dude.

I looked at the man "No time to talk we have a fight to win!" I said kinda angry but still calm.

"No I think right now is the best time to talk." He said.

I started to get more angry can't he see we have to fight?! I just roll my eyes and then fly to another guy. He has black hair with gray in it, a red cape on that has a cool color, a blue dress thing on with a brown blot on, and a weird looking necklace on.

"Need any help?" I asked trying to get away from the Iron dude, " No but I think Bucky does." I looked confused with the name and he must of saw that because then he said "The person with the metal arm." I nodded and flew over to the Bucky guy.

I flew up to him and I grabbed my knife that was still in the aliens head. I landed next to him and started to stab some of the aliens, putting my knife away, grabbed my gun and started to shoot the aliens, while the metal arm dude kicked and punched the aliens.

All the aliens were almost gone but then a portal opened up and alien ships flew out of it. Everyone looked at the portal and some of them cussed under there breaths, I then yelled, " I CAN CLOSE THAT PORTAL JUST KEEP THE ALIENS AWAY FROM ME." I saw everyone look at me confused. " So you want it closed or not, its now or never!?" I yelled angrily, I saw everyone go back to kill the aliens.

I started to fly up to the portal killing some aliens that I flew past, the people who can fly followed me to help. I got to the portal and closed my eyes, I put my hands out in front of the portal and I started to mutter some words. I opened my eyes and they were glowing purple, I then said some words and the portal slowly started to close but it wasn't enough. The red cape dude then came up to me, started to move his hands in circles, and the portal closed all the way.

I flew down to a roof top and sat down. " Ugh used a lot of power closing that portal. I'll change back so I probably need to go soon. " I sighed and then I heard the Iron guys suit land next to me. " I don't think your going anywhere. "

I turned around to see everyone there. I stood up and looked at them, my wings slowly went away. 'Guess I can't fly out of here anymore great.' I thought. I sighed "So who are you?" The America dude asked. " Call me the fluffier." I heard someone scoff "That's a stupid name." the iron dude said. " I wouldn't make me angry if I were you." I said trying to stay calm. " And why is that?" The bow dude asked, casually leaning on his bow.

"I don't think I'll tell you that, but I should be on my way. I do have a family to get back to." I said. I looked away from them and looked to the building next to us, I smiled as I jumped onto it. I jumped from roof to roof. I think they were following me but I didn't look back, all I wanted to do was get back home to where Fluffy was.

* * *

**917 words wow thats a lot but i hope you like this ^-^**


	3. My friends - Chapter 3

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="30ed402d9505fa044a22596ca145b2e9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Cheys P.O.V /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="dd613a0524d09ab4da3a571efedb2587"A few hours later I come out of a alleyway in my normal form but I have gloves on now, and walk around trying to see if anyone else from my world was in this world with me. Then I heard it my 'lovely' friends came for a chat.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2e62a5b604d8b4ba93603936ed0c1fb4""Chey what happened?!" I heard./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="038421e52b0923d959d6b377cce1bb1f" "Now why should I tell you, when you already now what happened?" I whispered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="90f20e36a6a8f5ef24ca001fb8d22f85" "I think she just wants meat" A new voice said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="19fc5b1cebdcb3a18d8400d4b343f5e3" "Yes yes I know I know, i'm hungry to but we don't have a lot of money so we have to find something that is not a lot of money" I whispered to make sure no one heard me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="02a7ff5d14119c715066c7bcf449fa2c""We could just steal from a store or something." The first voice said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4bcc173a169602d4ec7f7c2ebf6b79ae""But the heroes of the world may come and find me." I said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6af8fe2b042d6cab278c11d072448615""And we care why?" the first voice asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9d0906bf7cafb550e75009e60b6f2469""Because then they probably could stop me and put me in jail like Shawn always did" I said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8dfd897e22fa9f8e2ec2edd629da3cbb"" Wolfy just stop we could help with that, just go rob something and if they come we will deal with them ok?" the other voice asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c63489b181d7e4eb0f65527c358a5bed"" Fine but if they stop me I'm never trusting you again." I said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="eb950a801f07df14ea9a67ce95264408""Right just come on, change so we can do this" The first voice also known as Wolfy said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c01130b87f7f517a21e098bcde330a2e""Right De you better be right about this." I said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3bc2257108eddf100def91285f1f1ec8""Im always right." De said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6db0364e4b628c8c3acf5c060e4f0d94"I walk to a alley and turn back into the Fluffier, I fly on top of a building and look around, I see a store, "Seems small but it will do." I said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ca5c936aa8df930365ad1c993ccfcfbf"I jumped down from the building and landed in front of the store, I walk into it and look around, all I see is the worker with no one else in the store, I walk around the store for a bit then shot a piece of ice at the lone camera in the store without making any sound./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="812a4a2318be0995150cbfba11c8b54d"My gun appears in my hand and then I walk over to the worker, I put the gun on the counter the worker looks up at me in shock, "Just give me the money and I wont hurt ya." I said. The worker nodded and then went to get the money out of the cash register./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f4af90ad3a89927bfc2dce3fe49f99da"I pick my gun up and put it away, The worker puts the bag of money on the counter, I go to grab it but when I went to grab the money something appeared on my hand, I looked at my hand and it looked like it had web on it, "You know you shouldn't steal things." I heard./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1333d251deffa819e2a0efb567a4c529"I look to where the web came from and I see a man in a red and blue outfit with black lines on it looking like webs, he was also on the ceiling. I look at his white eyes as I tear the web off my hand, "Who are you?" I asked the man who looked shocked, "I'm Spider-Man who are you?!" he asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ded8a806851ac137d88b4b8b319d03bd""I'm The Fluffier" I said grabbing my gun from my packet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="95cfc65d2c52bd6e2c60414c15db4b29"" Wait the person who helped the Avengers with the aliens?!" he asked shocked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5baca7a9976ae5ff157e2860f6da9ef2""Yes that's me but I should be going now" I said as I grabbed the bag of money./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6ea630713bc3bb88326fe40ea8255548"He put a web line to the bag and pooled the line I tried my best to keep the bag but he was stronger, he webbed the bag to the ceiling and then jumped down to me, he get into a fighting stance. I smiled and then I shot a few pieces of ice at him, I missed every one but then I grabbed my gun, I started to shoot at him and soon I was at the door of the store. I flew up to where the webbed bag is and I tore it off the ceiling. I flew out the door and think I heard the spider dude say something but I couldn't hear it, already being too far away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="faf03cce29482883e1f08742ea57ae67"I flew into a alleyway and I walked into the shadows. I saw the spider dude come into the alley, then I remembered something. Before he could see me I turned invisible, The spider dude looked around for a little bit looking confused and then swung away. Not knowing what else to do I lay down and fall asleep./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


End file.
